Deep Dive
by Mishiko Shinsei
Summary: Slight AU. SetoRyou. A glimpse into a possible entertwining of lives. Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.


Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

**Deep Dive**

_**(Warning: Some Lemon content.)**_

He yells.

And curses.

And criticizes.

He's never satisfied with anything I do.

But I love him.

I worship the ground he walks on.

My life revolves around his every whim.

Yugi, Yami and especially Bakura tell me I should get away from him, just leave him in his mean-spiritedness.

But I can't.

No, I could.

I just don't want to.

"Ryou!" he bellows from downstairs, "Aren't you ready yet? Our reservations are in half an hour!"

I make my way down the stairs without replying, pleased when his eyes light up at the sight of my outfit.

He likes it when I 'dress up', though it's usually in private. Tonight I thought to surprise him.

The dress is a white, sleeveless Chinese sheath, slit high on the right side, with a pattern of sakura branches in bloom stitched in. I decided on a pair of pink heels, to match the intricate petals. The exquisitely embroidered high collar hides the marks of possession he gave me last night. I'll let him discover the thigh-high stockings, thong and garter later this evening. Maybe he'll want to mark me again.

I smile to myself at that thought.

When Seto and I first got together, the thought of having sex with him, or anyone for that matter, terrified me. Now, I can't get enough of being his sexual possession. Every time with him is almost better than the last, which is one of the reasons I stay. I thoroughly enjoy being possessed, no _owned_ by him. I'm probably completely ruined for anyone else by now.

At least once a week he has me 'dress up' for him. Sometimes, it's something simple like a toga or a really short skirt and tank top. Other times it's as elaborate as a formal kimono or a corseted ball gown. The gender-specific nature of the garment is never important to him. He just brings home, has delivered or has custom-made whatever catches his eye or his mind at the time.

Not that it matters as whatever outfit he chooses invariably lands in a heap on our bedroom floor.

Our bedroom.

I'm still getting used to thinking that.

It's only been two weeks since I moved in. Before that, I would stay a few days, and then go back to the apartment I shared with Bakura. Usually Seto drove me home himself. It was on one of those occasions that he asked me to move in with him.

Well, maybe "asked" is a bit misleading.

His exact words were, "Ryou, I don't plan to continue driving you home. You'd better have your things packed and ready for transport when I come get you Saturday morning."

So that's what I did. Yami and Bakura helped me get everything together. Seto had hired movers to take it all to the mansion and told his staff where to place most of it. We drove off from my old apartment for a surprise (to me) weekend trip to a hot spring resort. When we got back, all of my clothes were put away and most of my material possessions had been incorporated into the mansion's décor or placed in a guest room for me to decide what to do with later.

Speaking of Yami, one of the most incredible nights of 'dress-up sex' we ever had happened the time Seto brought home an exact replica of one of Yami's favorite leather outfits, right down to the collar. It bothered me for weeks that he got so turned on by me dressing as Yami. I worried that he secretly longed for my shadow's lover and had only picked me as a substitute.

That was until we had equally passionate nights after my dressing as Petin from his dueling deck and Aya/Ran from an old anime, Weiss Kreuz.

Tonight's treat is to celebrate our 18-month anniversary, though I know he'd never acknowledge it, or any anniversary for that matter.

Stepping in front of him I smile as his smoldering eyes rake over my body. My hair is blown out, curled lightly at the ends, no spikes in sight, and partially held on top of my head by two pale pink chopsticks. I've even added a light blush and pale pink lipstick to the ever-present kohl around my eyes.

I know he likes that the dress is sleeveless because it will allow everyone to see the Blue Eyes White Dragon on my right arm. Normally, all that can be seen is the tip of its tail on my hand or maybe its lower torso when I wear a t-shirt, but in this dress, his proud creation can be seen in its entirety, wrapping itself lovingly around my arm.

I say his creation because Seto designed it himself. He even hovered over the tattoo artist to make sure he put it on me exactly to his specifications. It took five trips of almost six hours each, over a period of two months to get it completed, almost as long as Seto took to design it.

"Hn. You look like a girl," he criticizes, after staring his fill.

"I know."

"If I'd wanted to be with a girl, I'd have one."

"I know that too."

"Why the hell are you always so calm?"

I shrug, knowing no answer I give would be correct.

"Whatever. Just get your ass in the car. We're going to be late now because of you."

Despite his tone and words, his hand rests in the small of my back to steady me as I get in.

Dinner is excellent and the piano concerto after proves more than amazing.

Seto's mood, while never really upbeat since he caught one of the clients he'd wined and dined tonight openly staring at me, becomes foul shortly after the concert.

I think it's because of that couple standing in front of us while we waited for the limo.

Both were going on and on about 'the Kaiba's' and 'how they thought they were so hot because they owned everything' and how 'they were probably the most crooked people on the planet', and Seto lost it.

Well, almost lost it, as they both only received a thorough tongue-lashing and not a beat down. Luckily for them, we were in public.

But the incident had left its mark and now he seethes silently beside me. I know not to touch him in this state, or even sit too near, lest I become the enemy too.

I catch myself absently sliding a hand across my cheek and closing my eyes, remembering the one time I'd gotten too close when a rage overtook him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_One year earlier_

We've been going out a little over six months, unofficially; meaning only Mokuba, Bakura and Yami know. Really, I'd only told Bakura, but since he and Yami are joined at the hip, Yami knows as well.

Seto promised a leisurely dinner at his house, followed by a big surprise, but when I get there, Seto hasn't gotten home from work yet. Mokuba lets me in and we chat for a while until he has to leave for his date with a girl from his class, Cassie, I think. I just remember she has wild red hair and green eyes and that she and Mokuba have been on-again-off-again for the past two years.

A few minutes after Mokuba leaves, Seto slams into the house, furious about something at work. I watch him with concern as he rants about whatever angered him in the first place, but realize that letting him vent is the best course of action. It's only after he's been pacing and ranting under his breath for more than an hour that he begins to worry me. His fury has never run that far amuck before. I call his name soothingly and reach to hold him.

"Just leave me the fuck alone, Ryou," he yells, throwing his hands up in disgust. Unfortunately, I'd just begun moving forward, so the back of his right hand slaps me hard on the cheek.

That's probably the only time I've ever seen true fear grace his flawless features.

He composes himself quickly and then…runs. That's the only way I can characterize what happens. I look up from cradling my stinging cheek and realize he's left the room and I don't know why. It couldn't be because of what happened since it was just an accident. He didn't even hit me hard enough to bruise! Though I search every part of the house known to me, I can't find him anywhere. After waiting for him in his room for more than an hour, I have the limo driver take me home.

Of course Jou, Yugi, Yami and Bakura urge me to stay away from him, even after I explain what happened, and even though they wouldn't have even known if I hadn't told them since there isn't a bruise.

Three days pass without a word. I can't reach him on his cell, his secretary only offers to take messages, no matter how urgently I say that I need to speak with him, and he even changed the code on the driveway gates, so I can't get back into the mansion.

Frustrated beyond endurance once almost two weeks have passed without any contact, and not knowing what else to do, I accost Mokuba in the hall one day at Domino High. (Seto wants him to graduate from his Alma Mata.)

After getting over his initial shock of seeing me standing in the hall waiting for him, Mokuba then shows profound surprise at my appearance.

"I don't understand…you look fine," he mumbles.

"Why wouldn't I," I ask, confused by his statement.

He steers me outside to explain what he means.

"Seto said that he'd beat you up," Mokuba relays.

"What?"

"He also said that he didn't mean to, he just lost control," he continues.

"It was an accident," I murmur.

"Then he said that he wondered what would happen if he lost control like that again and that maybe it would be best to end things with you now, rather than wait for the ultimate end."

I stand dumbfounded for a few minutes before telling him what really happened.

After I'm done it's his turn to stare.

"But I still don't understand why he'd react like this. It was an accident," I conclude.

"I'm sure he has his reasons," Mokuba smirks. "In the meantime, we'll never be able to fix things if you can't see him. And that'll be hard to do since he instructed the house staff to keep you out."

"He what!" No wonder the security guys acted like they didn't know me.

"C'mon," he calls, striding down the hall on legs almost as long as Seto's.

As he heads toward the exit, I see him text messages someone on his cell.

"I'm sure Seto wouldn't want you leaving school early, Mokuba," I frown, following him.

"It's okay. I'll only be missing Math. I'm smarter than that idiot teacher anyway," he sneers, again reminding me of his brother. "Besides, I'm an honor roll senior in the last quarter of school. There's nothing they could do to me anyway."

Once outside, he calls a car to pick us up. I'm about to ask who he sent a message to, since it obviously wasn't the limo driver as I'd assumed, when I see a mop of wild red curls heading our way; Cassie.

Seeing them embrace and kiss lovingly makes my heart ache a little.

We banter back and forth for the five minutes it takes the limo to arrive, and then all climb in.

"Marcus, we're heading to Cassie's place," Mokuba calls to the driver.

"Yes, Master Mokuba."

Once we arrive at Cassie's house, I experience a shocking revelation. 'Cassie' is really 'Kevin' and the cause of her (his?) and Mokuba's on-again-off-again status is Kevin's desire to have a sex-change operation.

"Mokuba doesn't want me to do it," Cassie/Kevin explains, "because he's fine with me as I am."

"Then why go through with it," I inquire sincerely.

"Because frankly, I'm uncomfortable as a man."

"But, Mokuba loves you."

"I know. I'm just hoping he still loves me afterward."

I look over at the object of our discussion to find him rummaging through Cassie/Kevin's closet.

"What are you looking for, love," Cassie/Kevin asks, stepping up behind him.

As I watch his movements and stance behind Mokuba, I note their feminine quality. Kevin really is more of a 'Cassie'. I decide then that I will take _her_ at face value and ignore the rest.

"Something Ryou wouldn't be caught dead in," Mokuba replies cryptically.

"What," we both question.

"The problem is," he continues, "it looks like you and Ryou have pretty similar tastes. I guess we'll just have to buy something."

"What are you talking about, Mokuba," Cassie sighs.

He turns to her and explains what's happened between Seto and me.

"I figure if I sneak Ryou back into the house, Seto will have to deal with him instead of just shutting him out," he finishes, turning back to the closet.

"That sounds like a good plan," Cassie smiles, while I nod my head in assent. "But you won't find anything in my closet to disguise him. Let's check my mom's."

"Sure."

They leave together, returning a few minutes later with some god-awful pale pink and lime green sundress with its matching lime green hat and pink and green sandals.

"No," I state firmly.

Getting back with Seto isn't worth the humiliation. A dress is bad enough, but does it have to be such an ugly dress? Seto will probably throw me out just for looking so bad!

"I know it's awful," Cassie soothes, "but it'll only be for a little while."

"That's right," Mokuba inserts. And you can change when you get there. Seto's stuff will obviously be too big, but I'm sure I have something that would fit you."

Sighing deeply, I acquiesce to their wishes and allow Cassie and Mokuba to put me in that hideous ensemble, complete with complementary make-up, and we head to the mansion in Cassie's car. Mokuba figures it will be more believable that I'm one of her friends if she brings me to the house herself.

I feel very awkward as we make our way up the front steps. It's not that I worry about being recognized, Mokuba and Cassie did a great job, even finding a way to stuff my mass of hair under the hat. I just worry that all may not go as planned.

As the door flies open with Mokuba's putting his key in the lock, I praise and condemn my sixth sense all at once. There before us, home from work hours early, is a scowling Seto.

"You skipped school, Mokuba," he growls.

I knew it! I just knew somehow he'd find out.

"S-Seto! What are you doing home?" he stutters.

"Inside!" He commands. Mokuba quickly obeys and Cassie and I follow.

"Why did you skip school, Mokuba?" he yells the moment we've entered the front hall and the door closes behind us.

"Well, um…," he glances at Cassie, nervously. Clearly it hadn't crossed his mind that Seto would find out he skipped one class or that his work-a-holic brother would come home because of it.

Following Mokuba's glance, Seto turns toward us. Recognition crosses his face upon seeing Cassie, but the scowl slams back in place upon seeing me.

"Who the hell are you?" he snarls.

Cassie opens her mouth, intending to pass on the lie prepared for any nosey servants, but I stop her.

Removing the wide-brimmed hat and shaking my hair out, I look up at him calmly.

"It's me, Seto."

"Ryou," he frowns in confusion. "What…? How did you…? What the fuck are you wearing?"

I laugh before I've thought. His expression about the outfit is priceless.

"What the fuck is so funny?" he snarls, silencing me instantly.

"Sorry, Seto," I apologize sincerely. "The look of horror on your face caught me off guard."

"What are you doing here, Ryou," he frowns.

"I don't want to break up with you, Seto," I state calmly.

"It's already decided, so get out."

"No."

He glares at me, conceding nothing.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Mokuba and Cassie slipping off toward the stairs. Smart.

"If I take you back, you'll belong to me forever, Ryou," he sneers.

"That's fine," I reply without hesitation. As the words leave my mouth, I realize that it truly is fine. I don't mind the idea of belonging to him forever. I _want_ to belong to him forever.

"Forever, Ryou," he reiterates, moving forward until his face is inches from mine.

"Okay," I whisper, locking eyes with him.

A strong thumb roughly smears the lipstick from my lips before he claims them in a fiery kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I look up from my trip down memory lane to see that we're home.

By the way he pulls me from the limo, I can tell what kind of night we're going to have. I just hope he doesn't rip my clothes off this time. I'd hate to lose this dress.

Within moments of entering the house, he has me kneeling on the entertainment room couch, hands around my waist as he grinds his arousal against my ass.

"Do you know how much I've wanted you all night?" he growls into my ear before pulling back long enough to slide the dress up my ass and onto my back.

Good. Cum stains can be dry cleaned out, but the delicate stitching would be ruined forever.

I hear his moan of pleasure at the sight of the garter and thong. A yelp escapes my lips as a light nip is applied to my left butt cheek.

"Shhh," he soothes, nipping me once again before moving to the other side to copy the motions.

By the time he's finished, biting and kissing my ass many minutes later, I'm panting with desire.

His strong hands discover the zipper and eye hooks on the side of the dress and he slowly strips it off of me, laying it delicately across a nearby chair.

"S-Seto," I whisper, aching with need as one of his hands cups my hardness through the thong. "Please don't tease me."

Ignoring my plea, like I knew he would, I feel his teeth against the back of my shoulders as he marks me again.

I'm a bundle of raw nerves when he finally pulls away, his hand ceasing in its torturous caresses, more marks of possession laid across my back and shoulders.

I hear rather than see him removing his clothes as my head rests next to my hands while they clutch the back of the sofa.

I gasp as two lube-slicked fingers enter me in one thrust. On nights when his desire is this strong, I know there will be minimal preparation. He proves me right as, after perhaps five thrusts from his fingers they are replaced by his slick cock; again in one thrust.

His grunts of pleasure and satisfaction at dominating me so completely as well as his accurate pounding of my prostate, serve to push me closer and closer to the edge. But just as I'm about to sail over it, he pulls out abruptly.

"Seto," I moan with disappointment and desire.

A hard slap to my ass startles me and I yelp loudly.

"Get up," he commands, panting.

I stand shakily, nearly falling over when I realize that I never got a chance to take off my heels. Turning slowly, my aroused gaze lands upon his slightly panting form. I get no time to enjoy the beauty of his body, as he grabs me by my waist and engulfs me with a passionate kiss. I moan into his mouth, succumbing to his domination there as always.

He kisses me thoroughly for a few minutes more before pulling back to gaze at me, his eyes smoldering.

In an act of un-common gentleness, he strokes my face lightly with his hand, the emotions present in such a gesture causing me to shiver. The same gentle hand finds its way to my hair, removing the chopsticks holding it in place and tossing them across the room. I hear them land somewhere on the carpet as both his hands slide slowly into the mass of large curls still present, despite the evenings activities so far nearly sweating them out.

His grip tightens on my hair and he claims my mouth once more. The kiss is a very brief one before I find myself being dragged up to our bedroom.

It isn't long before we're on our bed, his arms beneath my stocking covered legs as he claims me. In my overtaxed state, it isn't long before the friction of our bodies and his frighteningly accurate thrusts finally send me over the edge.

I shudder beneath him, fingers digging into his shoulders and gasping out his name as my seed smears between us.

"Mine," he moans into my neck, his erratic movements testimony to his upcoming climax. "Forever, Ryou. Mine forever."

"Forever," I whisper as he fills me, biting into my neck to complete his claim.


End file.
